narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Amenotejikara
Amenotejikara is a space–time ninjutsu used by Sasuke Uchiha through the power of his Rinnegan, which was entrusted to him by the Sage of Six Paths. Usage Using his left eye, Sasuke can shift himself between spaces, causing anything currently occupying the space he targets to swap places with him.Naruto chapter 685, pages 16-17 By shifting to another space during combat, Sasuke can avoid his opponent's techniques in an instant,Naruto chapter 674, page 2 and by swapping places with a weapon, such as his sword, he can leave behind a trap for an approaching enemy.Naruto chapter 674, pages 7-8 Sasuke can also use this technique to escape from restraints and bind an opponent in his place,Boruto episode 65 or to discard any foreign weapons embedded in his body.Boruto chapter 38, pages 9-10 Despite this technique stemming from his Rinnegan, Sasuke does not actually need to be looking at an object in order to swap places with it.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Sasuke can also target other objects and individuals with this technique in order to shift them to another space in his surroundings.Naruto chapter 682, page 9 This allows him to transport a weapon into his hand, or to project one of his techniques, such as the Chidori, to a remote location. By launching an attack and then bringing his opponent to him at the last possible moment, Sasuke can ensure that his techniques hit their mark.Naruto chapter 674, pages 11-13 However, the opponent must be within a certain range of him for this to take effect, and with sufficient speed, it is possible to escape this technique's range before it can be activated.Naruto chapter 674, page 14 While storing the chakra of the nine tailed beasts within his Susanoo, Sasuke demonstrated the ability to shift both himself and his Susanoo behind Naruto Uzumaki, who was a considerable distance away.Naruto chapter 696, pages 8-10 Upon first obtaining his Rinnegan, Sasuke had to wait for his eye to recharge after using this technique several times in quick succession,Naruto chapter 687, page 4 and further overuse would cause his eye to bleed.Naruto chapter 686, page 14 Sasuke is able to use this technique even while his Rinnegan's ocular power is diminished due to using its other abilities.Naruto chapter 700+6, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 700+8, page 17 Influence This technique's name comes from Ame-no-tajikarao, the Japanese deity who used his brute strength to pull Amaterasu out of the cave where she was hiding from her brother, thus returning sunlight to the world. The technique's workings may be derived from the Iwato dance of the Sada Shrine; after Ame-no-tajikarao opens the cave and Amaterasu emerges, he takes her place inside the cave. Trivia * According to Sasuke, this technique is a result of being blessed with the Sage of Six Paths' power.Naruto chapter 681, page 3 * Despite being a space–time ninjutsu rather than accelerated movement, Naruto Uzumaki once described this technique as being similar to the Body Flicker Technique. See Also * Body Replacement Technique * Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique * Flying Thunder God Technique References id:Amenotejikara pt-br:Amenotejikara